Oh Gosh
by Bigglesworth
Summary: Why go to Legolas when he can come to you. Basically, Leggy gets transported to our world and typically lands in a teenage girls house and has to adapt to life in todays modern society. How will he cope without going crazy? origional I know.
1. Intros, Rain and Boredom

Disclaimer: Anything lotr belongs to the great J.R.R Tolkien and I dont own it sniff but I own my characters so ha!

* * *

Chapter 1: Intros, Rain and Boredom

The rain came down heavy outside and a very bored Kimberly Chase sat with her head pressed against the cold glass window. The darkness outside reflected her mood. Once again her parents were out of town on business. They were usally gone for about three months at a time doing something "important and businessey" as Kimberly liked to put it. Normal sixteen year olds dream of their parents going out of town for long periods of times so that they can throw outrageous parties without being caught. But no, not Kimberly like that. She wasnt one to go out to parties, get drunk, smoke or come home pregnant.Kimberly had jet black hair with bright blue eyes. She moved to Lakeview three years ago when her parents wanted Kimberly to grow up in a small town rather than in the Big City. She was doted upon by her parents because they felt guiltly for not being there for her all the time like other parents. Kimberly was fairly quiet and shy and so she didnt have many friends, exept for her two bestest best friends in the world Kelly-Rose LaVelle and Alex Brendon.

Kelly-Rose was Kimberly's gal pal. She was known as the class geek until Kimberly moved to Lakeview, which improved her social status slightly. Her parents Andre and Celeste LaVelle moved from France when Kelly-Rose was two. (A/N: Kelly-Rose may not sound like a French name but I like it so neh). Kelly-Rose had dark hair with darker eyes, with slightly tanned skin, just like her parents. She possessed a slender frame and was neither tall or small.

Alex Bredon was the typical teenage boy who thought of nothing but sex, cars, girls...sex. But above all his male faults he was a loyal friend. He and Kelly-Rose have been life long friends since kindergarden. When Kimberly arrived at Lakeview High, he developed mild feelings for her. Alex was tall with the adverage build for a teenage boy. He had brown hair with blue eyes making him look seemingly innocent.

(back to the present)

Kimberly was wondering round her now lonely house pondering on what she could do to stop boredom overcome her. There was nothing interesting at all on T.V exept for re-runs and celebrity gossip (insert yawn). She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was currently 8 o'clock and Kimberly groanded as she flopped on the couch and pressed her face against the cusions. 'Meh! Its only 8 and yet Im still bored', she thought. She popped her head up as she thought 'If I cant make this night go any faster, I'll just have to sleep'. So she padded upstairs into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She came into her room and changed into her 'My Little Pony' pjs. She closed her curtains and then slid into her double bed. She snuggled into the middle and closed her eyes and slept through the night.

Until...a noise came from downstairs.

* * *

ooooo the drama, the suspense! yep its sort cos it needs to be short otherwise id be boring ya all. but never fear, the next chapter will be longer 


	2. Stranger Danger

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I dont own Legolas, no need to remind me. Thanks y'all for the reviews. Luv muchies!

* * *

Chapter 2: Stranger Danger

Kim shot up with a fright as she heard strange noises come from downstairs. Then the noises stopped. At first she thought she was being paranoid as being alone in a big house would make her think that there was something going on. She was too tired to investigate so she shrugged it off and thought it was just the wind and set her head down on the pillow again. She was just about to go to sleep when she head the floorboards on the second floor creak.

Kim's eyes shot open as she saw a shadow under her door move. She rolled off her bed and crouched on the floor behind her bed. Watching the handle on the door move, Kim ducked under the bed peared at the door. She dared not breathe or make a sound as the door slowly opened to reveal a figure standing there in the doorway. 'Im screwed, Im screwed, Im screwed', she repeated in her head. Maybe if there was some way to get past the figure without it noticing, then she would be able to run to one of her friends house.

She figured this was the smartest thing to do due to what horror films had taught her. For in the typical horror film, there is the blonde with boobs the size of beach balls running around the house screaming (badly acted) whereas in real life you would just run out the house.

Kim contemplated ways on which she could get away without being noticed. Something in the corner of her eye got her attention. The remote control for her T.V. 'Hmm...potential idea', Kim thought. She had come up with a plan to switch on the T.V and to turn up the volume to as loud as it possibly could go, this would throw the possible homicidal guy off guard and then she would make a run for it! 'Oh Kim, you genious you'.

She slowly and quitely moved to get the remote and aimed it at the T.V. Turning it on and cranking up the volume worked and the stranger seemed startled and was frantically trying to find the source of the booming sound. As he turned round, she took her chance and ran for it. As she was running for the stairs, Kim felt hands on her. She screamed and fell downstairs, taking the person with her.

She lay there tangled up with the what seemed to be man and quickly got out of his grasp as he seemed to be not moving. 'Is he dead?'. Kim crouched down to poke the man and he didnt seem to be moving. In case he were to wake up any minute, Kim ran into the downstairs closet to get one of her dads golf clubs to use as a weapon, incase it was needed.

As she turned back round for a closer inspection of the man, her heart almost stopped as she saw that the man was no longer unconsious on the floor anymore and he was nowhere to be seen. "Shit", Kim whispered, her voice almost not auidable. She decided not to waste anymore time and ran to the front door. She was only millimeters away from touching the handle, when a hand came over her mouth and dragged her away from the door. She went numb and dropped the golf club and closed her eyes as she waited for a knife to plunge into her heart.

Instead, she heard words of a language that sounded other wordly (A/N: is that even a word?). She stopped struggling as she listened. It was a pleasent language to listen to. Soft and fluent. Once the man saw that she stopped stuggling and trying to scratch his eyes out, he gently let hergo. Kim slowly turned round and finally got a chance to propperly look at her attacker.

He was taller than she thought he would be and powerfully built. Long blonde hair rested just below his shoulders was pulled back in a plaited fashion. His face was angelic, with high cheekbones and a pale complexion. His eyes are what struck her the most. Wild blue eyes that held such emotion and wisdom in them. Something caught her attention, his ears. They were delicately pointed .She realized that she was just staring at him and so she asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood"  
"...GEH!"

* * *

Geh indeed. Mwhahaha! So what d'ya think? Love it, Loathe it? 


	3. Overreacting and one guilty conscience

Disclaimer: Blah Bliddy Blah Blah... dont own anything lotr or anything Legolas (cry) Thank yooou all who have reviewed! Hugs all around!

* * *

Chapter 3: Overreacting Much And One Guilty Conscience

Kim stared at the stranger infront of her who identified himself as a character from the oh-so-fabulous book 'Lord of the Rings'. She wondered for a second if she should believe him, but thought against it. 'Hes probably a Lord of the Rings wanna-be...like a trekkie!' By this, she was not amused at all. She sighed in annoyance,"Yeah and the Pope's not a virgin", sarcasim dripping from her voice, totally not convinced.

He looked at her confused and replied, "I do not know who you are talking about, milady". Kim was beginning to get very irritable with this guy. "Look, its late, Im tired. Just get out of my house and I wont call the police", she said as her patients was starting to deteriorate.

"You do not believe me?"

"No I dont. I mean the costumes great and all but common your pretending to be a character from a BOOK!"

"A character from a book?", he said confussion writtin all over his face.

At this point Kim started to get really pissed off with him, that and the lack of sleep for various reasons. Her patience was starting to fade and she could feel her self-control slip. Sighing and counting to ten in her mind she said, "Yes a character from a book. You believe yourself to be the character of Legolas from the book Lord of the Rings. But dont worry, the nice men in white coats will be here soon". Either he was a lotr wanna-be or a loony who escaped from an asylum . He was unsure about what she had just told him and was about to say something, but before he could, an idea popped into Kim's head (a rare thing indeed). "Prove it", she said boldly. This would surely catch him out! She loved it how he just stood there and said, "How?"

"Well I was assuming that if you are indeed the real Legolas and not just an Orlando Bloom look-a-like, you would know how to prove who you really are".

Again he just stood there (he was getting very good at doing that). Kim laughed slightly and shook her head. "Jus as I thought.Look, just get out of here, go". She motioned to the front door and opened it for him and looked at him expectantly. He sighed and looked down as he walked towards the front door.

"Im sorry. I didnt mean to cause you any harm", he said quietly hanging his head as he went out the door. Kim eyes followed his form dissapearing into the darkness of the night.

She felt somewhat guilty for an unknown reason but shook her head and hoped she would forget this.

Kim went back upstairs and into her bedroom where she slid into bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. However, she couldnt. She turned over and started to count sheep hopping over a fence in her head. 'One, two, three, four, five...'. She only got to five because the fifth sheep was really fat and couldnt get over the fence. She turned again and was now facing the ceiling. Why wouldnt her mind let her sleep?

She groaned as she slowly got out of bed and started to pace up and down her room in an attempt to use up any energy she had so she could get to sleep. She did this for half an hour and was getting no where. She decided to go downstairs and watch mind numbing T.V. As she was walking downstairs she asked herself, "Why am I so restless all of a sudden?"

She went into the living room and switched the lights on along with the T.V. She flopped down on the couch to put her feet up when she felt something underneath them. Whatever it was, it was obviously not acushion as it was rather pointy. She popped her head up to look at what it could be when she looked in amazement and blinked a couple of times to see if she was imagining things or not.

She slid towards the objects to get a closer look at them. There infront of her lay the most spectacular weapons. There was a bow which had been carved exquisitely and along side it arrows which were just as magnificent in themselves. She knew that together, they became one leathal weapon. On top of them were to white knives with impressive gold patterns on the side of the blades.

"How did these get here?" As soon as she said that there was a little clicky noise in her mind. She stared wide-eyed at the weapons and leaned back on the couch in disblief. "Oh shit, he was telling the truth!", she said out loud to help her prosess the situation. She knew she would look back on this and laugh, but for now it was no laughing matter. She realized she had let a fictional character out to fend for himself in an unknown world! "Damn my guilt!" She now knew why she couldnt sleep, kicking him out played on her conscience.

Without thinking on what she was doing, she ran upstairs as fast as lightning and got changed into a top and jeans then ran downstairs to get shoes and a coat. Before she knew it she was halfway down her path. She stopped and thought 'If I was a fictional character...where would I go?' She walked through the neighbourhood to see if there were any clues on Legolas's whereabouts.

When she found none, she decided to think outside the box. 'Ok, hes an elf, elves like nature...where would nature be?" Just then a flickering streetlamp lit over her head as shebeheld an idea. "The park!", she said as if it was so obvious. She took one step and then thought, 'But there are loads of strange freaky people at this time of night'. So she took extra precaution and kept looking back to see if she was being followed.

The gates to the park were shut so she decided to climb over the gates and do a little of 'breaking and entering'. It was such a big park and it would take her a long time to find Legolas, expecially when there was a lack of light. She searched all over the park and to no avail could she find the elven prince. The sun was rising and Kim felt completely helpless.

If anything were to happen to him, she would never be able to live it down. She would feel utterly guilty for kicking him out. ' I mean the only thing he did was scare me and tackle me down the stairs until we were both semi-consious'.

Kim felt water on her hand and looked up at the sky. The sun was gone and was replaced by rain clouds. As soon as she felt one drop, millions more came down from the sky. She didnt know if she should laugh or cry. The whole situation seemed ridiculous and so she sighed while sitting next to a tree and just let the rain come down upon her.

She was about to give up her search and stagger home, when she felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder...

* * *

Yey! The longest chapter yet! Its taken me about three hours but it was worth it! So do ya Love it, Loathe it? Telllll me! 


	4. Welcome to My World

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome to My World

Kim didnt hear anyone come up behind her, so she was shocked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat as she jumped up to see who had approched her. Relief flooded though her as she sighed with a smile.

"You scared me."

"I apologise, I didnt mean to frighten you."

She looked at Legolas and wasnt sure on what she should say next. What does one say to a suposedly fictional character? 'Well here goes nothing', she thought. She sighed again as she looked up at his face and looked into those magnificant blue eyes of his. "I want to apologise. I shouldnt have acted the way I did", she said with a sincere look on her face. She studied his face, looking for any sign of forgiveness. "It is alright, how else would you be expected to behave?", he said with a smile. Noticing his smile, Kim breathed, not knowing that she was holding her breath when awaiting his answer.

"Umm, we havnt been properly introduced. Im Kimberly Chase", she said holding her hand out, expecting him to do the same.

"Legolas Thranduillion of Mirkwood", he said while reaching out to her hand and gently kissing it, making Kim blush a little. 'Definatly better than the handshake'. And then after that, insert the awkward silence.

"Soo...I guess we should head back then."

"I guess we should."

They walked through the park and back to the enterance when a car came whizzing by. And as one of whom has never seen a car before in his freakishly long life, Legolas did not react very well upon seeing the car. He jumped backwards with wide eyes and had a frightened look on his face. "What was that!", said a bewildered Legolas. "What was what?", Kim said looking around for any possible strange activities going on about them to make him say that. "That metalic monster!", Legolas cried out. "Ok, you have totally lost me here", Kim said, confused as ever. What was the elf yammering on about? "Legolas, chill. Theres no 'metalic monster'. All this time out in the cold must have muddled your elven mind".

"But...but, there was a person inside. And it was traveling at an unatural speed..." Just then the penny dropped for Kim. "Ohh, you mean a car", laughed Kim. "Car?"

'Aww poor simple elf. Le sigh, I guess Im going to have to explain in a bit more detail', Kim thought with a smile on her face. "Cars are what we use for transport. Sort of like horses...but not. Anyway, yes they travel at extremely fast speeds, so whatever you do dont step out infront of one", Kim explained while giving Legolas a quick 101 of road safety. "So you dont use horses", Legolas said, still with the confusement. "Nope." So after that fiasco, they went on their merry way back to Kim's home.

They finally entered Kim's home and yet again there was something annoying nagging in the back of her mind. 'Ok, so he is the REAL Legolas...what now? He wont be safe! Hes too recognisable! So many fangirls, the poor bugger wont stand a chance!', Kim's brain was right (for a change).

She went into the living room and sat down on the couch with her head in her hands as she was figuring out on what to do about the whole ordeal, when a voice came from behind her, interupting her thoughts. "What ails you Lady Kimberly?" She looked up, but did not answer. Instead she looked at the floor and sighed. She placed her hands on the sides of her head and said, "I have no idea what it is Im going to do. Here I am with someone who isnt supose to be real and...sleep. I need sleep." She stood up and made her way towards the door. Looking back at him she said in a sleepy mannor, "Im just going to sleep for a while. You can do whatever, but dont break or shoot anything." And with that she stumbled up the stairs and into her room where she flopped onto her bed.

Kim was in a deep sleep until she heard noises yet again comming from downstairs. "Urgh! Why am I getting a sense of deja vu?", she moaned as she staggered out of bed. She rubbed her eyes trying to wake up when she got to the last couple steps and heard loud music banging away. This suprised her as she jumped and fell on her ass and slid down the last steps.

"What the hell!"

She instantly put her hands over her ears and ran ridicuously to the source of the evil music. She found that it was comming from the living room and she could only guess what or WHO may have caused the banging music. She pushed the living room door open and did not expect to see what she saw.

She saw the elf, fearless warrior, assassin and ususally unreadable curled up in a ball on the floor with his hands firmly pressed against his ears. This was enough to make Kim laugh out loud, which she did, but he couldnt hear her over the blasting music. She decided to put him out of his misery and switched the CD player off. Once he realized that the noise stopped he slowly and unsurely uncurled himself and looked up at Kim from the floor. His expression on his face was adorable. He looked so vunerable and needy. But Kim didnt show any of this on her face because the expression that was currently on her face was one of amusement and slight annoyance for being woken up.

Unsure on what to say, or maybe the fact that she couldnt say anything because of the humor of the situation, she burst in to a fit of laughter and couldnt stop, even when she had laughing pains.

"You..heh..are..the most..funniest...person I've..heh...come to...know", she laughed.

"You find me being almost deafened humorous?", said the not so amused elf.

"Oh get over it you big Drama Queen."

"Drama..What!"

"...Never mind", Kim said while sobering up from her giggle fit.

"What was that? I just touched this", he said pointing to the CD player, "and this strange, loud music came out of nowhere!", said he befuddled. "Well I guess I'll just have to give you a brief tour of the house."

She started in the kitchen where many wonderous appliences were kept. "And this is a toaster. Its for making bread...toasty." Well how much can one say about a toaster?

Then she moved into the living room. "This...heh is the CD player as you have already seen in action", she said while he was looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Oh this is a good one. The T.V. So many happy memories...when Rachel and Ross got back together", Kim said with a happy smile on her face as she was remembering one of her favourite T.V shows Friends. She picked up the remote control for the T.V and hit the on button. The T.V automatically turned on. Legolas was suprised to see little people move round in the box. He moved to kneel infront of it and touched the screen. only to recieve an electric shock. He immediately jerked his hand away. It didnt hurt him, it was only the shock of it. "Oh yeah, you might not want to do that with the static and all", Kim explained. Legolas once again looked befuddled. "How is the possible", he asked in awe as he turned back round to watch the people. "Well I could stand here and tell you all about science and why things happen but truth be told...I honestly dont know", she said with a shrug.

They moved into the dining room where not much happens so there wasnt alot to explain. They entered the bathroom and she told him about simple plumbing and how to use the taps (taps are fun arent they). They just pretty much popped into her parents bedroom and again not much excitement going on in there...she hoped.

"We now come to the best room of the house. My room.", she said while opening the door and opening the curtains. Her room wasnt a girly room, all pink and fluffy, glitterly thing adorning the walls. Her room was lilac with light wooden flooring. Her double bed was in the middle by a wall and opposite it was her vanity mirror with pictures of her friends and various other things dotted all around it. On the left of her bed was a white wardrobe and on the right was a desk with stuff uneatly spread all over it and her laptop was in the middle of the mess. Next to her desk was a window of which there was a little seating speck where it overlooked her garden which was full of flowers in bloom.

She moved out of her room and he quickly followed not wanting to be in there. Not that he didnt like the room, he just thought it was not appropriate to be in a Ladies room unless they were together.

"And this will be your room", she said while opening the door to the guest room. It had colours of green and brown, which very much reminded him of home. He suddenly had a pain in his heart and Kim noticed the change in his expression. "Are you ok?", she asked worried that there was something seriously wrong...like he didnt like the room or something like that.

"I am fine. Its nothing you should worry yourself about", he said looking at her.

"No. Tell me", she said with a motherly look on her face. She could be so stubborn at times. He turned his face away from her while looking down with a somber look on his face. 'Urgh! Males! Whether man or elf, damn their inability to talk about their emotions.'

"I miss my home", he whispered. Kim could totally feel his pain as it was radiating off him and she could only look at him with sympathy. "Dont worry. We can find a way to get you back. I mean, you somehow got here so there has to be away to get you back. Right?", she said with a slight smile. She saw her hopeful face and turned back round with a small smile. "Right."

"Okey then. So what do you want to do now?"

"I guess I should learn about this world, seeing as I could be here a while."

"Ok. Hmmm whats the best way to get you learning about this world quick?", Kim pondered on this until a mini lightbulb in her head came on. "T.V!"

So they went back downstairs and into the living room where Kim ungracefully flopped down on the couch while Legolas sat with all grace. She reached for the remote control and switched on the T.V. The first thing to come on was 'Sex and the City'.

"WOAH! Hey! Not the best way to learn things!", she said while quickly flicked over before a sex scene popped up. Legolas looked at her with questioning eyes and she turned back to the T.V with wide eyes.

"Ahh yes, good WHOLESOME T.V", she said as she turned to Will and Grace. Legolas was to say confused as he saw how these people behaved and how the men were somewhat...feminine. A few hours of whatching mind numbing T.V which basically told him about how society is these days. It was 6 o'clock and they were both getting hungry.

"Right. Seeing on how I cant be bothered actually cooking, I'll just order us some pizza."

"Pizza?"

"Yup pizza. Tis food. Dont worry, you should like it." 'I hope', she added in her mind.

The doorbell rang and yet again to the confusement to the poor elf, who didnt know what a doorbell was and so was very suprised when the sound rang thoughout the house and Kim had to calm him down and explain the workings on the doorbell as she walked towards the door to recieve the pizza.

Kim set the pizza down on the living room coffee table and lifted the lid to reveal the cheese and tomato pizza (as she didnt know what topping he would like). He looked and it and didnt know exactly what to do so he was very shocked to see her terrible table manners. "What?", she asked with pizza in her mouth.

"Your a very strange Lady", he said bluntly.

"Your quick to learn", relpied Kim.

She noticed he wasnt eating. 'So now I have to teach him how to eat pizza? Geez.' She picked up a slice of pizza and told him to do the same. "Now you eat it. Dont worry it wont bite", she said sarcastically. He took a deep breath and bit into the pizza. And to his suprise, it was actually nice and wasnt poisinous. "See, it wasnt bad."

After they finished, Kim cleaned up and sat back down in the living room and only just realized that it was a Sunday. "Ahh crap", she muttered.

"I beg your pardon?"

She was mildly suprise that he heard her, then she remembered his urber elf hearing. "Ah, its nothing. I just realized that I have to go to school tomorrow", she said with much annoyance in her voice. "What is this 'school' you speak of?"

"Ahh, just a place us kids have to go to get educated and stuff."

"You dont sound so happy about it."

"Its ok if you take away the lessons, the teachers and the people who try so very hard to make your life hell 27/7", she said cheerless.

"It cant be as bad as you make it out to be". This was replied with a look on Kim's face that said 'You have no idea'. She sighed and stood up to walk out of the room. "Well Im going to bed because someone has to go and get a pointless education where I will only need three quarters of what I am learning to function in life. Goodnight", she said.

She climbed into bed and was out like a light.

* * *

Well Im back of my holiday and it took me forever and a day typing this so sorry for the delay. Oh and in need of help cos me being from England, I dont actually know what American Highschool is like (getting most of my referencesfromAmerican T.V)and what people are like and what events take place. So if yall who are from America can tell me about highschool it would be much help to me. 


	5. Mondays Suck and Caffeine Kicks

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I dont own Legolas and niether do you!

* * *

Chapter 5: Mondays Suck and Caffeine Kicks

_Buzzz..._snore

_Buzzzzz..._snore

_Buzzzzzzz..._WHACK

Kim groaned as she rolled back over, pressing her face into the pillows trying to fight off the thought of having to leave the comfort of the bed. She hated how the blasted alarm clock woke her up from sleep. She sighed into the pillows and then rolled off her bed dragged herself into the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror with an unamused look on her face as she saw that her hair resembled a woodland creatures nest. After brushing her teeth, she picked up her hair brush and tackled her long dark hair until it was to her approval.

She stumbled back into her bedroom and opened her wardrobe to find what she could wear. She decided on jeans, held up by a black studded belt, a black and red stripped top, covered mostly with a black zip-up jacket and her black converses.

She moved to her mirror and applied powder, blush, mascara and black eyeshadow on her face. 'Well dont I look fabtabulous', she thought sarcastically. She headed off to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Deciding on cereal, she got out a bowl and poured the contents of cereal box into the bowl. Then she added milk and hey presto, the cereal was made!

Taking her breakfast into the living room with her, Kim plonked herself down on the couch and she switched on the T.V and watched it as she ate. Once she had finished her breakfast, Kim got up and walked into the kitchen, placing the used bowl in the dishwasher. She had thirty minutes to go before she had to set off for school. Wondering what to do in this spare time she decided to wake Legolas up and tell him that she was going to school and what time she would be back.

She walked up the stairs and then to the door of Legolas's temporary room. She pondered on this thought. 'I dont even know if he will ever be able to get back home'. She shook her head then raised her hand to knock on the door. She knocked three times, but recieved no answer. She opened the door slightly and popped her head in the gap to see if there were any signs of life. As she saw that there was no movement, Kim opened the door fully to see Legolas still asleep in bed.

She smiled when she saw how angelic he looked, with his hair loose and spread out on the pillow. The peaceful expression on his face and his eyes open...open? Kim began to worry and she stepped closer to his bed until she was directly above him. She gazed into his eyes to see that they were glazed over.

Kim started to panic and thought that Legols was indeed dead. The first thing that came to her head was, 'How the hell am I going to get rid of the body!' She then thought of how insensitive that sounded. She decided not to ponder on these thoughts anymore and she started to shake the supposedly dead elf Prince.

"Legolas! Legolas! Wake up you overgrown pixie!" And with that she slapped his left cheek in hope that it would revive him. His hand immediately came up to his now stinging cheek. His eyes unglazed and he shot up to meet Kims shocked face.

"What in Eru's name was that for!", shouted the now awake elf. Kim had never heard Legolas shout before and so she looked sheepishly at him and said in ther embarrassment, "Im sorry. I thought you were...eh..dead."

"Why would you think that I were dead?", he questioned.

" I...uh..um..your eyes were open and you were not moving and...yeah..um", she said shyly.

Legolas couldnt help but smile at her embarrassment and her little knowledge of elves. "Elves sleep with their eyes open", he explained to her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Freaks", she muttered under her breath. Of course he heard this and rolled his eyes.

"Well now that your awake, Im off to school now but I need to give you a couple of rules. One, watch T.V to learn more and stuff. Two, if anyone knocks on the door DONT answer it. And three, dont freak out about everything. Got it?". He replied by nodding his head. "Great. Now Im off to meet my impending doom. Bye!" She got up off the bed and headed downstairs to pick up her bag and she was then off out the door.

She finally reached school grounds and looked up at the building with a grim face. She sighed and walked up the steps to meet her friends inside. Kelly and Alex were standing by their lockers talking about their weekends.

"Hey guys! What you doing?", Kim greeted.

"Just standing here watching our barren lives pass us by", replied Alex.

"We were just talking about our oh-so-fabulous weekend", Kellys sarcastically said while rolling her eyes.

"So what were you doing on the weekend then?", Alex asked.

Kim froze with her eyes wide while thinking of a million things she could say. She decided not to tell them about Legolas now, but she would sometime throughout the day. "Ah nothing much. Just this and that", lied Kim.

Kelly was about to say something, seeing right through Kim's lie, but the bell rang informing the students to go off to their first class, which was English.

They got to their seats with Kelly on Kim's left and Alex on her right. Mr. Andrews was at the front of the class trying to get the kids to settle down. "Ok kids. The weekends over, settle down. Be somber". All the way though the lesson, Kim couldnt think about anything else except for Legolas. Was he alright? Has he got himself killed yet? How did he get here? And will he ever be able to get back to where ever he came from?

"Miss. Chase?"

Kim's thoughts were interupted when Mr. Andrews voice called her.

"Huh?"

"The answer please."

"Huh?", Kim answered intelligently.

Mr. Andrews sighed and asked someone else the question. Kim felt a tapping on her left arm as she looked over to see Kelly discreetly pass a note to her without attracting the attention of the teacher. She took it and opened it subtly. The note said, ' Are you ok?'

Kim wrote back, ' Yeah Im fine. What makes you say that?'

The reply to that was, ' Somethings on your mind and Im going to find out what it is.'

Kim was about to write back when the bell rang for the next lesson.

It was now lunch and the trio were sitting at a table eating their lunches.

"So what 'food' did they make up in the lab today?", questioned Alex, looking doubtfully at his meal.

"Whatever it is, it looks like it could be a biohazard", laughed Kelly.

Alex noticed how quiet Kim was. "Hey Kimmy, whats up? Why are you not joining us in our daily discussion of 'Is This Real Meat?' ".

'Oh lordy. I supose I better tell them, but how do I say it? "Hey a fictional character is staying with me"...I think not'. She took in a deep breath and started.

"Ok, what Im about to tell you is the truth and you CAN NOT under any circumstances tell anyone ok?" They both nodded as a reply. She took another deep breath and said, "Well you see...". But she was interrupted by the voice of Tori Rider a.k.a Queen Bitch.

"Aw, well isnt it the three losers."

Kim dispised Tori with a vengeance. Kim hated Tori's stupid long blonde hair and blue eyes. Oh wait, thats not her hair! No! Its stupid hair extentions that some poor woman in Russia had to cut off to feed her family! Kim hated how plastic she was and how much she was a Paris Hilton wanna-be. "Tori", Kim smiled sweetly, "Dont you have some other people to annoy?"

"Oh Kim, I always forget how funny you are". Kim could hear Tori's minions snigger in the background.

Kim stood up so she was eye level with Tori, "Why dont you just go and slither under a rock and eat your young." Alex and Kelly couldnt help supressing laughs.

Tori sneered and said, "Your really campaigning for bitch of the year, arent you?

"As defending champion, are you nervous?" Everybody in the cafeteria stopped talking and everyone was deadly silent, all waiting for Tori's comback to that insult.  
She narrowed her eyes and said, "I can hold my own." With this, Tori stalked off, followed by her friends.

Everyone relaxed and carried on with what they were doing. People admired Kim as she was the only person in the school who actually stood up to Tori and her cronies. She sat back down and looked at her friends. "Gee Kimmy, I thought that would have turned into a catfight", Alex laughed.

"You would have liked that wouldnt you?", said Kim. This was replied by a cheeky grin off Alex.

"Urgh! Testosterone. It turns all men into morons", Kelly said while rolling her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Anyway", said Kelly, "What were you going to tell us?"

"Ah right! Ok heres whats up".

They gathered round and Kim told the story of what really happened on the weekend. Kelly and Alex were speachless at the end of Kim's story.

"Oh...wow", Kelly said, mustering the only words that she could.

"And your letting this guy stay with you?", said in doubt.

"Well where else is he going to go?"

"Hey! Why dont we come over to your place after school", Kelly suggested.

"Yeah sure! Thats a great idea!"

"So its settled. After school we'll go to your place".

After this the bell rang telling everybody to go to lesson.

After the grueling hours slaving away in school, the bell finally rang and everyone poured out of the school and were on their way home. Kim, Kelly and Alex headed off in the direction of Kim's home.

"So whats he like?", Kelly asked Kim with interest.

"Oh hes quiet, poliet, slightly jumpy, but hes so adorable when he looks confused", laughed Kim.

Alex rolled his eyes and tried not to feel jealous. They came up to her house and Kim inserted the key into the door and opened it. Inside her house everything was quiet except for the sounds of the T.V blazing away in the living room.

"Hey Im back!", Kim shouted and waited for a reply. They waited for a few seconds not knowing what to expect. And they certainly did not expect an excited elf bounding down the stairs picking Kim up and hug her until she was lacking oxygen.

"Your back!"

"Yep I am and oxygen becomming an issue here", she muffled as her face was pressed against his chest. (A/N: Lucky girl)

She looked at him questionly and said, "You seem more...perky than usual."

"Well on the T.V it told me about this thing called coffee and I had some and now Im wide awake and I have a lot of energy and..."

"And clearly dont know when to shut up", Alex said.

Kim's eyes grew wide in horror at the caffeine hyped elf. As if the lil buggers havnt got enough enery, now he had caffeine in his system and it would be a while before he would be back to his normal elf self.

"And you believe EVERYTHING the T.V told you!", Kim said in disbelief. Legolas stopped a while and then started to vigorously nod his head.

"Haha, well he seems 'slightly jumpy' ", laughed Kelly.

Kim almost forgetting about her friends, introduced them to the restless elf. "This is Kelly and Alex", she gestured towards them. Legolas came up to Kelly and took her hand. He placed a soft kiss upon it and said, "Tis a pleasure to meet you Lady Kelly", being the gentleman that his is. Kelly smiled and blushed profusely. Alex coughed and looked at Legolas directly into his eyes.

Kim felt the male tension decided to move everyone into the living room to relax and talk about how Legolas got here and if there were any ways on getting him back.

"So what happened before you came here?", Kelly asked.

"I was patrolling the forest in my home when I saw a white light and so I went to it and the next thing I know is Im here", Legolas explained.

"So thats all you saw? A white light? Nothing...portal..ly?", Kim asked.

"No. Just a white light", sighed Legolas. Kim was happy now that he was comming down from his high.

"Oh, hey Kimmy, before I forget, did you take any notes in History today?", Alex asked

"Did I pay attention in History today is more or less the correct question", replied Kim.

Alex laughed and rolled his eyes. "I could have guessed."

Soon they were talking about school and Legolas was interested in this place which Kim personally liked to call 'Hell on Earth'. How bad could this place actually be?

"You speak of this 'school' as if it were Mordor", Legolas said.

"You would be suprised", Kim said.

Legolas thought for a moment and a little light bulb with pointy ears in his head lit up. "Well, why dont I go to this school then. It would be the perfect way for me to learn things about this world".

All three teenagers looked at him as if he had suggested to them to kill someone.

"Are you serious!", Kelly said in disbelief.

"You would'nt last three minutes in there", commented Alex.

Kim just sat there in silence with a shocked expression still on her face. "Thats not a bad idea".

"WHAT!", Alex and Kelly said in unison.

"Well, it kinda makes sense. It would be a good way for him to learn stuff about our world and also I'll be able to keep a close eye on him".

"Good point", agreed Kelly.

"Am I the only one who didn't eat their crazy flakes today? How can he ever blend in with the rest of the school huh!"

"We can go to the mall for stuff tomorrow after school that will help him blend in", Kim said.

"Why am I getting the feeling that this is going to go horrifically wrong?", Alex said rubbing his hands on his face.

"Ohh, just trust us. Well look at the time. We better get going. Come on Alex", Kelly said pulling up the now sulking Alex.

Kelly and Alex were walking down the path and onto the street.

"Well Legolas seems nice", Kelly said.

"Yeah I supose", muttered Alex.

"Jealous much?", laughed Kelly

"Huh?"

"Ohh, the fact that Legolas is so attractive, charming, sweet and that she will only see you as a friend."

"Attractive? Well, one could find him 'attrative' if they um...had eyes."

Kelly rolled her eyes and linked arms with Alex as they set off to their homes.

* * *

Well there ya have it! So what d'ya think? Love it, Loath it? Tell me please. And if you have any suggestions, any at all, please tell me. x 


	6. Boys, Bras and Tomorrows

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah we know, I own nothing lotr sob

Chapter 6: Boys, Bras and Tomorrows

"So whats the plan?", asked Kelly.

"The plan is after school we take 'you-know-who' to the mall for clothes to make him fit in", explained Kim.

Kelly and Kim were in P.E talking about Legolas (a.k.a. you-know-who). They jumped when they heard a whistle blow. "Ladies, this isn't the time or place for gossip. Throw the ball!", yelled the masculine P.E teacher, Miss Ford. They were currently playing netball. A game where you have a great potential in getting hit on the head with the ball. Kim surfed the ball and silently cursed when the ball skimmed past Tori's head. 'Damn it!', she thought. 'How was I able to miss THAT!' Kim eviliy smiled at the thought of messing up Tori's hair. Goodness forbid if a hair should be out of place!

After P.E it was lunch and the usual trio were sitting outside eating their lunches. "So have you sorted it out with the school, telling them that said person is going to be joining the school?", asked Alex.

"Yep, everything that needs to be done is done. He starts tomorrow", replied Kim.

"Tomorrow!", said a suprised Kelly. "Do you think he'll be ready?"

"Well yeah, I hope", Kim said, with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Well, if hes smart he'll learn fast about the ways of highschool", Alex said.

"Do you think hes ready for highschool? I mean he has a tendancy to kind of freak out about things", Kelly said, now totally doubting the whole idea.

"He'll be with us most of the time so hes less likely to freak out and such", reasoned Kim.

"Well I hope your right about this Kimmy", Alex said.

"So are you comming to the mall with us?", asked Kelly.

"As much as I like being dragged around the mall", Alex said sarcastically, "I think I'll sit this one out".

"Oh please! We could really use a guys opinion on clothes", Kim said, fluttering her eyelashes.

Alex could'nt resist Kim's light friendly flirting. It was his Achilles Heel. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Ok, I guess".

"Yey! I win", Kim smiled in triumph.

It was now the end of school and the three friends headed off to Kim's home.

"So how is Legolas adapting to life in the modern world?", Kelly asked.

"Well hes doing a lot better, I can tell you that. He no longer freaks out about household appliences. I mean thats a start", replied Kim.

Soon, they arrived at Kim's home and found a waiting Legolas inside. "Hey", Kim said when she found him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Great! Come on, lets go."

"Wait!", cried out Kelly, "Doesn't he need to be wearing different clothes? The whole point is to make him blend in, not stand out!"

"She has a point", agreed Alex.

"Don't worry, Im sure my dad has clothes which will fit."

They all went upstairs and were now in Kim's parents bedroom. "Right, there has to be something in here that isn't a business suit", came Kim's voice from the closet.

"Kim, what is it that your parents actually do?", asked Alex.

"Oh they...umm...I don't actually know. Well its got to be something important if they are always having to leave town, right?"

"Yeah. Maybe they're like spies or assassins who work for some secret government agency", laughed Kelly.

"Haha, yeah that must be it", replied Kim, laughing at Kelly's suggestion.

"Ah ha! I knew my dad had clothes that aren't business related!"

Kim shoved Legolas into her parents bathroom and allowed him to get changed in privacy. A few minutes past and Legolas finally came out of the bathroom. Kim and Kelly's jaws almost hit the floor when he came out.

'Jebus! drool', thought Kim.

'Gah...', Kelly thought.

Legolas was wearing white tennis shoes with jeans and a white shirt that ahem fit him snuggly. Kim had a thought and without warning, she tackled Legolas and tied his hair so his ears couldn't be seen. He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "Better safe than sorry", was her responce to his unverbal question.

Legolas stood in awe as they aproched the mall. Never before had he seen such a building like this. The car park was filled with all different designs, shapes and colors of numerous cars. There was a big enterance with doors that opened automatically. As they went inside, he was amazed at what was inside. Many people of all ages were in there with friends or family, all of them going about their daily business. There were many stores selling all different kinds of products.

"So, where do we start?", asked Alex.

"Well, your a guy, I thought you would know", said Kim.

Alex lead them to a guys clothes shop when Kelly whispered something in Kim's ear. She looked at Kelly then nodded.

"Right, you guys have fun. Me and Kelly...err...um.. got to go somwhere", Kim said trying to come up with an excuse.

"What! You dragged us here and now your going to ditch us?", argued Alex.

"Well, its nothing you would be interested in", lied Kim, "We just got to do some girly stuff. We'll meet up in an hour, ok?", Kim said.

Alex sighed in defeat and agreed. As the girls went off to their destination, Alex turned and thought, 'Greeeat! A whole hour with the poncy elf. Whoop-de-doo!'

And as usual, the guys had that awkward moment guys tend to get (A/N: Whats with those moments?)

"Soo...shopping we go."

"Do you think Alex will be Ok with Leg...", Kelly said, muttering the end of her sentence.

"Sure", Kim said, "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Errr...no reason", Kelly smiled.

Kim did lie to Alex, he would be interested in where they were now. The girls were infact bra shopping, as it is vitally important to get newer and pretty bras. (A/N:Girls, dontcha just wanna kiss whoever invented bras? So helpful in everyday life!)

"So whats his name going to be then?", Kelly asked.

"Simple, Leo Green. Think of it as a shortened version of his name", Kim said.

"Very clever. That way, there will be less confusion."

"I know, me so clever", Kim smiled.

"Heeey girls!", Alex said, after sneaking up behind them and scaring them half to death!

"ALEX! What are you doing HERE!", shouted Kim.

He sighed and said, "Kimmy, the one thing known to all of man kind is that when guys go shopping for things such as clothes...it only takes fiveteen minutes."

"Well, hes got a point", said Kelly.

"How did you know that we were here?", asked Kim.

"Tracker boy here", he said pointing to Legolas, who was currently looking around, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, Im hungry, so lets get to the food", Kelly said quickly, before any further embarrassment could be done.

"Yes, lets, food, please", Kim said, mustering up the only words she could while in this situation.

So the trio plus one were sitting in the food court eating the usual heart disease on a plate and were talking quietly about what was to happen the following day.

"So your name shall now be Leo Green", Kim explained to Legolas. The response was a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, its the best I could come up with without us getting confused ok?" The eyebrow went back to its origional place.

"Good. Now your motive is highschool student, you might want to take notes", said Alex, "Firstly, to blend in you have to act and think like every other teenager. Basically, you hate life and resent your parents. Got it?"

Legolas reluctantly nodded. "Great! Just act like us and you'll be fine", Alex said.

Kelly's eyes wandered over and her eyes widened when she saw Kim's mortal enemy sitting opposite them.

"Oh lordy", Kelly said, "Kim don't over react but your not so favourite person is behind you."

Kim closed her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see a pink clad figure surrounded by other figures. Kim inwardly groaned as she turned back round and sighed.

"Of all the places in all the world, why here?", she questioned.

"Whats wrong", asked Legolas.

"Kim's mortal enemy", Alex said, nodding towards her so that Legolas would know who they were talking about.

"She doesn't seem so bad".

At this, all three of them stopped and glared at the elf. "Oh, you shall see in time", Kim said knowingly.

"Lets just get out of here, elfy here needs to learn about the ways of highschool", Alex said.

So with that they all stood up and headded off to the exit, not before Kim could shoot a death glare at Tori.

Later on that evening, Kim and Legolas were talking in the living room.

"So, are you nervous?", she asked.

"Well, from what you have shown me on the T.V, it looks challanging."

"Ah, you'll be alright", she said reasuringly.

"I hope so", he said while smiling.

"Well, better be getting off to bed. Goodnight, Leo", she said, winking.

As she climbed into bed, she wondered what the next day would have in stall for them.

Sooo there ya have it. Love it? Loath it? Plz tell me!


	7. Welcome to Highschool part 1

yo to my hommies: thanks peeps for stickin with me. Schools all blah with the mass piles of work and all that jazz, but i shall try to update more often.

xx

Disclaimer: You know the drill

* * *

Chapter 7: Welcome to High School (part 1)

It was Wednesday morning and our heroine was in the process of waking up to endure another day of what all teenagers consider to be Hell. Hearing the constant buzzing of the cursed alarm clock, she smaked her hand on the button that would stop that drilling sound. She moaned and sat up, looking at the mirror across her bed. She looked like something between The Night of the Living Dead and The Bride of Frankenstein. Sighing, she rolled out of bed and staggered into the bathroom. She came out looking refreshed and rejuvenated as she went over to her wardrobe to pick out her outfit for the day. She decided on jeans, a black top and flat black pumps and she decided to wear her hair down.

Wondering how her favourite elf was doing, she decided to go and check out...I mean check UP on him. 'What was with that thought?', she questioned to herself. She shrugged it off and decided that it wasn't important.

Kim knocked on his bedroom door and leaned in to try and hear if there was any noise that indicated life. She heard someone hopping about, then shuffling sounds comming towards the door. She pulled her head way from the door as it opened and suprise to see Legolas still in his pj's.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?", she asked, expecting him to be already dressed.

He looked at her embarrassed and shyly said, "I didn't know what to wear."

Kim supressed the urge to smile at his now blushing cheeks and felt the need to come to his rescue. She walked into the room, towards the wardrobe and opened it to see what clothes Alex decided for him. To her surprise, they were actually great clothes for a guy. 'I swear Alex is gay', she thought. She picked out for him dark blue jeans, a white top, black jacket and grey converses. She gave Legolas his clothes and sent him to go into the bathroom and change. When he came out, she was very proud of herself for picking out an outfit that not only looked great on him, but would also help him blend in.

"Very blendable", she said, proud of herself for the fact that she picked out good clothes for him. "Oh...wait!"

She remembered one slight problem that she almost forgot.

Finally, after attacking Legolas' hair, Kim was happy with the results of the simple pony tale.

"Right, lets go!", she said, somewhat enthusiastically.

* * *

As they walked up to the High School, Legolas stood in awe as he saw the school buildings. Students were everywhere, talking to eachother, laughing and joking with one another. This school didn't look as bad as Kim and the others had described it. Maybe he would enjoy this new experience. Kim found Alex and Kelly outside sitting on the steps leading up into the school. They said their "Hellos" and "How are yous".

Just then, a loud bell rang throughout the school and all the students piled inside to get to their classes. Alex clapped a hand on Legolas' shoulder and said," Welcome to High School."

And with that, they followed everyone else into the school to start another day of not-so-fun education.

Legolas was shown to his locker, which luckily was next to Kim's. The first lesson of the day was History, which was always a total snooze fest.

At the front of the class was the acient Mr. Silver. He probably got his teaching diploma when the dinosaures were roaming the Earth. He had his back turned to the class and therefore, they were all free to quietly whisper and pass notes as he was rambling on about the 18th centuary.(A/N: zzzz)

Kim turned to see Legolas intently listening.

"How can you sit there and listen to him rambling on?", she asked leaning over and whispering to him.

"It is interesting to see how this world has developed and what events have taken place over the hundreds of years", was his relpy.

"Whatever", she sighed, while rolling her eyes.

She was just about to loose the will to live when the bell finally rang. All the students literally ran out of the class, trying to save whatever sanity they had left. Now was Kim's favourite lesson, Art.

* * *

le sigh yep this is a short chappie (sorry) ill try and make the next one more lengthy. 


	8. Welcome to Highschool part 2

Happy 2007!!!

Sorry about the long wait but college is college grumbles while looking at pile of work that has yet to be done

Disclamier: I think ya get the point by now!

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: Welcome to Highschool (part 2)

Finally the disasterous art class finished.

With half the class covered in blue paint, thanks to a certain somebody, Kim decided to next time keep this said person away from squeezy paint containers.

It was now lunch and Kim was now almost blueless. Kim and Legolas got their dinners, after Kim telling him which foods were safe and which were biohazardous. So, their dinners were mostly fruit and salads. They quickly found Kelly and Alex sitting at a table and seemed to be deep in coversation. Kelly looked up to see Kim and Legolas and smiled as they came towards them. Alex, having his back turned, could not see the two approching and said out loud, "God, I hate that guy!"

"Hate who?", Kim asked as she sat down.

"Umm...the President?", Alex said dumbly.

Kim gave him the one-eyebrow-raised look, but said nothing to aid the eyebrow.

"Umm Kim, why are you kind of blue?", asked Kelly.

Kim rolled her eyes and glared at Legolas.

"Genious here thought it would be a spectacular idea to squeeze a paint container around the classroom and onto various students."

"I said I was sorry", he said in his defence.

"Sure you are", Kim said, narrowing her eyes.

She looked at him for three seconds and then she turned towards her friends.

"So, we have gym class next?", Kim asked Kelly.

"Yup, 'fraid so", Kelly said with annoyance in her voice.

"...super".

Legolas turned towards the girls and asked, "Whats this 'gym' class that you seem to dislike?"

"Dislike is an understatement", muttered Kim

"Its basically a class where you get hit with really hard balls, so it really is fun all around", Kelly explained sarcastically.

"Oh come on guys, its not that bad", Alex said. His comment was met with a death glare.

The bell rang and so the girls headed off to the changing rooms.

* * *

"So hows Leg-...Leo coping? Is he fitting in well?", Kelly asked.

"Better than I thought he would be. Come to think of it, he actually is fitting in well."

"Well thats good, it can't be easy for him being away from his friends, family, _world_," Kelly said, whispering the last part.

Kim saw Kelly's face immediatly drop and noticed whatever casued this was behind her. Kim slowly turned round to see the bottle blonde bitch that she despised so much. Tori and three of her possie had gathered round Kim and Kelly.

Kim sighed and turned to face away from her as she hung her clothes up on the hanger.

"What do you want Tori?", she asked, her words were said with annoyance at the fact that they had to be having a conversation.

"Kimmy", Tori said, her words obviously sugar coated as she forced a smile on her face.

Kim stood there expectingly,"Again, what do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to know about your new friend."

"Leo?", asked Kelly.

"No the Pope", Tori said sarcastically.

"Ok, now your abusing sarcasim.What do you want to know about him", Kim said, narrowing her eyes in suspision.

"Well, I just want to get to know him, you know, what music hes into, what his favourite movies are, what kind of girls hes into-"

"Ohhhh no! Nuh uh! Ain't happening!", Kim said, a little too loudly.

"And why the hell not?"

"Well, lets just say, your not his **type**", Kim said smiling and went on her way out of the door to the gym.

Kelly followed and snickered as she turned round to see the dumbfounded look on Tori's face.

"Now THAT was fun", Kelly said laughing.

"I just feel sorry for Legolas. Having someone like that taking that sort of interest in him".

Kelly nodded in her agreement.

The whistle blew as the masculine Miss.Porter got the girls attention.

"Alright ladies, netball it is."

_"Aw damn"_, Kim thought, knowing that it was her fate to get it in the head with the hard netball.

The girls seperated into two groups and to Kim's luck, Tori was on her team. The whistle blew again to indicate for the game to start. As Kim hit the ball to the other side of the net, Tori subtly came up behind Kim.

"What do you mean Im not his 'type'?", she whispered.

"Well for starters you two have absoulutely nothing in common."

The ball came in Tori's direction and so she hit it to the other side of the net and continued the conversation.

"What does that have to do with relationships?"

Kim's anger ticked over and she said,"Urgh! You thick girl! Hes not your type as he would never go out with a girl who puts out on the first date!"

"You BITCH!", Tori shouted.

At this point, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at what was happening. Yet again, the whistle was blown again.

"Ladies! Enough! Such language is NOT ladylike!", Miss.Porter shouted.

"Like you would know whats 'ladylike'", Tori muttered under her breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing", Tori said, smiling sweetly.

"You better hope it was 'nothing'. Now lets play!", Miss.Porter said, tossing the ball in Tori's direction.

She was about to surf the ball when an idea hit her. She aimed the ball in Kim's direction. She threw it and watched as it hit Kim's head and bounced off somewhere in a different direction.

Tori's smile slowly died as she saw Kim instantly turn round and lunge for her.

"Thats it bitch!"

The two instantly clashed as fists came into contact with flesh and the two girls battled out whatever fustrations they had been keeping at bay.

"Oh dear", Kelly said worried as she waded her way through the crowd to seperate the two, being the good friend that she is. But Miss.Porter got there before she did and tried with all the strength that she had to seperate the catfight. Unfortunatly for her, Kim had ducked as Tori's fist was comming towards her and sent Miss.Porter flying backwards stumbling over the bag of netballs and flipped over into the net, getting herself tangled up and then to top it all off, the bag of netballs was set also flying into the air where it came undone, letting loose the netballs, where they came crashing down into her direction.

Everyone cringed at the sight of the balls piling ontop of their teacher.

_"As long as it didn't happen to me",_Kelly thought.

Kim and Tori were mortifide at what they had done and also cringed when Miss.Porter surfaced, her face as red as...red and they also saw a tiny vein popping out of her head. They both looked at her nervously as the anger in her boiled.

"Right! Thats it! DETENTION for you BOTH!!"

"But Miss! I have cheerleading practice!", Tori said, trying to reason with the raging teacher.

Miss.Porters eye twitched, telling Tori that she was in no mood.

"CLASS DISMISSED!!!"

* * *

It was now the end of the school day and the girls were waiting for Alex and Legolas. As Kim saw them come out, she noticed that their attention was imedietly brought to the developing bruise on her left cheek and her cut lip.

"Oh my God! Kim! What happend?!", asked Alex as he came running up to her.

"She had a fight with Tori", Kelly said, answering for Kim.

Both Alex and Legolas' eyes widened.

"Why?", Legolas asked.

"It wasn't a fight", Kim tried to justify,"It was more of a disagreement. A physical disagreement."

"You should not be fighting, it is not ladylike", Legolas said.

Kim and Kelly gave him a look as he was using the words of the battered-by-net balls teacher.

"Well its not like I didn't get punished for it. I have detention on Friday.''

"Well that sucks", Alex stated.

* * *

It was pretty much a quiet evening in the Chase household, but Kim couldn't help get the feeling that Legolas was quieter than usual.

"Hey, you alright?"

Her question was answered with a simple nod and she couldn't help frowning at this.

"Why did you fight with Tori?", he asked.

_"...Crud._ Oh well its just...well...ahh its hard to explain."

And with that Kim went up to her room, where she remained all night.

* * *

Ta Darr! Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Opinions needed and wanted! 


	9. When Lacking Electricity

So so sorry about the big delay on this chapter. Ive been a really busy bee over the last few months but never fear for Biggles is here!

* * *

Chapter 9: When lacking electricity…

It was early on the Saturday morning, much to Kim's dismay when she heard the phone ringing from downstairs. She sighed and moved quickly downstairs before it stopped ringing. She picked the phone up and held it to her ear.

"Hey Kimmy Bear"

She instantly knew who it was on the other end of the phone that was using her childhood nick name.

"Oh hi mom. How are things?"

"Everything is fine dear? And how are you? Not getting into any trouble I hope"

'If only she knew', Kim thought.

"Nope, I'm fine; things are same-old, same-old. Nothing out of the ordinary"

"I'm glad to hear that."

Kim almost sighed in relief that her mother bought the little lie she had just told her.

"So when are you and Dad getting home?" she asked hopefully. She really did miss her parents.

"Oh didn't you hear? There's going to be some big storm so all flights are canceled."

"Oh", Kim said, feeling disappointed

"Yeah, the storms coming up your way so be careful alright?"

"Yeah sure, no problem."

"Ok, I got to go now but take care"

"Ok, take care yourself, send Dad my love"

"I will sweetie"

"Ok bye"

And with that, she heard a long beep on the other end of the phone.

She sat in the living room and looked out of the window. The sky was dull with heavy clouds, not an inch of sunlight or blue sky could be seen.

"What now", she asked herself. Not really seeking for an answer.

Once she was dressed for the day, she caught the sight of the bleak weather outside. She hated it when there was no sun. It was so depressing to see grey in the usually colorful sky. Kim heard a knock at the door.

"Come in", she replied, knowing that the person on the other side wouldn't come in unless invited.

She saw the familiar blond head pop though the crack in the door.

"Is everything alright", Legolas asked.

Kim's head didn't move from its current direction, which was looking out of the window.

"I'm fine", she said. Sadness was evident in her voice.

Legolas obviously knew that something was wrong with Kim. She was usually a happy and slightly crazy person. But never the less she was always in high spirits. He wondered what was troubling her.

"What ails you?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing"

Why the hell would he care so much if she was ok or not? Sure she kind of saved him from facing this world alone but still, she thought that he wouldn't be so bothered. But he was. This thought was comforting for her. At least there was someone in this house who wouldn't abandon her for months and keep her in the dark about why they had to leave.

She turned her head towards Legolas and gave him a half hearted smile

"Well, if you must know and apparently you must, my parents were supposed to be coming home soon but alas, they're not."

"Why, where are they?"

"Your guess is as good as mine"

She moved over from where she was sitting so that he could sit beside her. They were just sitting together in the comfortable silence.

The rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"And so it begins", she said absent mindedly. He turned to her and gave her a questioning look.

"There's going to be some big storm today".

And as if right on que, a flash of lighting came from the sky and hit the electric post outside of her home.

She squeaked and jumped from her seat as she saw the now broken cable moving uncontrollably though the street, sending sparks everywhere. Within a couple of minutes, help arrived to get rid of the chaotic wire.

Kim switched the light switch in her room on and off, just to check if there was any electricity running through her house, but to no avail was there any running though her house. Not even a spark.

"Oh great now what?" she turned to Legolas, hoping that he might have an idea.

"Have you got any candles" he suggested.

Soon the house was illuminated with the soft glow of candle light. One might say it was a romantic setting. Both Kim and Legolas sat in the living room in silence. Kim, in a world of her own didn't hear Legolas until she snapped out of her daze.

"Huh?" she said lifting her face to meet his gaze.

"I said tell me what's wrong"

"It's nothing, really". When she saw that he was unconvinced she decided to tell him.

"It's just that my parents aren't coming home any time soon and I haven't seen them in months. It's just that…well, I kind of miss them". She felt so silly getting upset by this.

"Where are your parents?"

Kim suppressed the urge to laugh at this, she didn't even know where her parents where. "Well, they're somewhere…in the world". Come to think of it, she didn't really know exactly what her parents do for a living. All she knew is that they were away a lot. Because of this, she felt saddened. It seemed like her parents forgot they even have a daughter. Sensing that she was more upset than she appeared he decided that he couldn't do anything other than give her comfort.

He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. Leaning her head on his shoulder she inhaled his scent. He smelt like a forest after rain. "I can imagine now", she thought, "Planty by Calvin Klein". He felt warm she felt safe with him. A small smile appeared on her face. And so they sat together while the harsh weather thundered outside.

* * *

Like it? Loathe it? Hit the little review button in the corner! Biggles xx 


	10. Detention and Old Grudges Revealed

Hiiii! I havnt updated in like...yonks! Anywhooo thank you all for your lovely reviews hugs you all

Disclaimer: I am not worthy of Tolkien! bows down

* * *

Chapter 10: Detentions and Old Grudges Revealed

The week slowly but surely rolled by and it was now Friday. The week had gone without any unusual disruptions to Kim's delight.

"So Kim, you up for going to the mall after school?" asked Kelly.

"Yeah! When have I ever said no to going to the mall? Remember the top that we saw and-.."

"Aren't you forgetting something", Alex said, cutting Kim off on her rambles.

Kim looked at Alex with a blank expression on her face.

"Am I supposed to be forgetting something?"

"A little thing call detention m'dear" Alex reminded.

"….Crap"

Legolas who had been listening to the conversation elbowed her in the ribs lightly, reprimanding her for using such "foul language unbefitting a woman"

She glared at him and turned back round to whine to her friends.

"I totally forgot! Great, I'm spending my after school time with a girl I truly detest."

"Well that's what you get for causing so much pandemonium in class", Alex teased.

"Well its not like she didn't deserve it", Kelly said, trying to defend Kim.

"But why do it when I'm not there? Why couldn't you do it when rolling round in mud, wearing nothing but-…"

"Eww!" Kim and Kelly said in unison.

He also received a raised eyebrow from Legolas.

"I don't want to know about your twisted sexual fantasies thank you very much", Kim said in discust.

"What? Don't blame me for being a normal teenage boy"

"Never the less your disgusting", Kelly said smiling and shaking her head.

"Oh how your words lash me."

The bell rang and Kim said her goodbyes to her friends and went on her merry way to the room where the detention was being held.

When Kim entered the room, she saw that Tori was already there looking vainly at herself in a mirror adjusting her hair.

"2 hours, just 2 hours and then its all over with" She thought to herself

She found out that they were going to be only four people in detention. Herself, Tori, Jensen (a boy who was obviously trouble) and a girl Jennifer (just an ordinary girl). The teacher who had the unfortunate task of looking over the kids to make sure they didn't escape from their doom was the forever boring math's teacher Mr. Lewin. He went out the room for a minute, giving Tori her chance.

She scooted her desk over to Kim's desk. She leaned in and whispered, "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you".

"You had it coming", Kim retorted.

"And how so?"

"You slept with my boyfriend!" Kim accidentally raised her voice and awoken Jensen.

Making sure that the others were no longer listening in, Kim continued, "You were my best friend! How could you do this to me?"

"He told me how frigid you were. You wouldn't even fool around with him" Tori said as if it were a sin.

"That's no excuse and it wasn't any of your business"

"Well I gave him the satisfaction he deserved"

"Slut"

Tori was about to reply angrily when Mr. Lewin came back into the room with a smug smile on his face "Its ok, I found the pencil sharpener"

Kim wanted to bang her head repeatedly on her desk. There was an hour and a half left, even though it seemed like she had already been there for an eternity. She noticed that today it got dark early. "That's climate change for you" she mused to herself.

She looked longingly out of the window and stared into the strange darkness. All of a sudden she saw a black figure quickly sweep past the window. She looked in shock and shook her head, thinking that her eyes were playing tricks on her.

She thought nothing about it. Until the lights went out. "Ok, not this is getting eerie", she thought. There was an unexpected crash outside in the hall that could be clearly heard from the room where they were held.

"I better go and check that out", Mr. Lewin said, half expecting it to be one of the janitors that had dropped something. Twenty minutes had passed and he had yet to return.

"What if something really bad happened to him?" Jennifer questioned, obviously worried and scared.

"Oh yeah, a big bad monster got him" Jensen replied sarcastically, thinking that it was foolish for Jennifer to be scared.

Another five minutes had passed and there was no sign of the teachers return.

"All those in favor of going home, raise your hand", Kim said, annoyed that she could have gone home half an hour ago. All raised a hand and headed towards the door.

Kim opened the door and stopped immediately to what she saw.

Her eyes went wide in horror, standing still, appearing almost as if she were a lifeless statue.

* * *

Mwhahaha! Evil I am! I thought I should leave on a cliffy...and what a cliffy it is for you shall be shocked in the next chapter! Wanna know what happens, press the review button. Mwhahahacoughhahaha 


	11. Nightmare Becomes Reality

Hello there! wowy its been a while hasnt it! thank u all for your reviews and support, may good karma shine on you. Sorry I havnt posted this sooner but iv got soo much work to do im practically swimming in it. but alas here be the next chapter!

By the way, Iv started a new POTC story called "Ill Try:Curse of the Black Pearl" so have a lookie at it

Disclamier: You know the drill

* * *

Chapter 11

For what was only a few seconds seemed like an eternity to Kim. Time seemed to slow down. There was no sound, no feeling, nothing. She could do nothing except stare at the sight before her.

She didn't even hear the shill cries behind her. She wanted to look away and yet her eyes could not.

Mr. Lewin's eyes were glazed over, his face emotionless. And yet in this state, a hint of fear could be seen in his staring eyes. Kim looked at his face, and then her eyes moved to the rest of his body, which was about three feet away from where his head was on the floor. His body was slumped against the lockers, sitting in its own blood, clothes completely saturated with the crimson liquid.

She had never seen anything like this before, save for horror films, but she knew then she could hide behind a pillow and tell herself it was just a movie. But this wasn't a movie. This was reality.

Just then she felt someone abruptly shake her out of her trance. She blinked and quickly shook her head to find Tori clutching to her arm. Her face showed the same emotions that Kim herself was feeling.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!"

Not protesting this, Kim and the others quickly moved to the nearest exit. They were so close to the exit. So close to escaping this nightmare. Until they saw three others blocking the exit.

They were huge, hideous beasts, like something one would find in a fairytale. But no fairytale could ever have had such monsters as these. Black, ugly beings, with menacing faces. Along with that, they brandished intimidating weapons. Kim was no weapon expert but she could tell that these poorly made weapons could do a lot of damage. The edges of the blades were jagged and rusted and looked like that they had been used many times.

The creatures were immediately alerted by the four student's presence and all held a frightening smirk on their faces.

"Run!" shouted Jensen as he guided the girls to another exit.

But alas their hopes had been shattered again as there were more of these creatures than before and all were now chasing them.

There was a split in the hallway as Kim and Tori ran off in one direction and Jensen and Jennifer had run off in the other direction.

Kim would have said something sarcastic in any other situation, but now was not the time to hold a grudge. They both ran round another corner to find a dead end. There was nothing but two classrooms and the janitor's closet.

Both girls tried to pry open the classroom doors, but to no avail. Suddenly, Tori grabbed Kim and shoved her into the janitor's closet and followed in herself. Both were now confined in the small space which was filled with buckets, mops and various cleaning products but were thankful that for now they were out of sight.

Kim went to the wall opposite the door and breathed a relived sigh. This was short lived as heavy footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door.

The creatures smelt the air, trying to pick up the scent of the girls who had been seen running down in the direction they were at.

Both girls were silent and dared not to move as if one slightest sound was to be heard and they would have been found. It sounded like the footsteps were moving away from outside and was now rushing off into the distance. Both girls turned to each other and saw the fear that reflected in their eyes, both knowing that they couldn't stay where they were and wait to be rescued.

"What do we do now?" Tori whispered.

"I don't know" Kim said as if she had given up hope.

"Is there any way we can get out of here with out being seen?" Tori asked, still hopeful.

Kim looked up at the ceiling hoping that God would strike her with an idea, not that she was a religious person, but she was still hoping it could happen.

Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned to see what it was and an idea struck her. She silently thanked herself for having watched many spy movies. She turned her head towards Tori and whispered "The vent! We can climb though the vent!"

"Good idea 007" Tori replied sarcastically, "But how will we know where we are going?"

"That's a good point and one that we shall soon find out" Kim said optimistically.

Kim climbed up on the shelves in the closet and pushed the door of the vent. There was now a dark hole in the ceiling that both the girls were climbing through. Once they were both in Tori shut the vent behind them so that they couldn't be followed. The vents were darker than Kim had anticipated, how could they escape when they couldn't even see their own hands in front of their faces. Kim was trying to mentally map the school and which direction they should go in. Going left, the girls carefully crawled through the vent. All the twists and turns, it felt like they were in a labyrinth and no closer to freedom. Going left again for the sixth time, light dimly shone though the vent. Leading the way, Kim crawled towards.

Looking down she just about saw that it was a dark classroom with a window open. Although from the angle she was looking from, she couldn't see any other part of the classroom, only the windows. Tori hadn't realized that Kim had stopped moving and crashed right into her. This sent Kim onto the vent. The vent door fell open with Kim on top of it, sending her crashing down onto the floor of the classroom. Her head collided with the floor and for a brief moment blacked out.

She was only gone for seven seconds and when she woke up, she wished she hadn't. Kim had landed in slippery liquid on the floor, only to realize that it was blood. Quickly she sat up and her face fell in horror as she realized that the blood belonged to both Jenson and Jennifer. The two bloods mixed together as the bodies were carelessly thrown together. By this time, Tori had landed on a desk and stood in the same horror.

"Oh my God", Tori whispered in disbelief.

She looked down and saw that Kim's clothes were saturated with the blood. She helped her up and moved her away from the bloody mess. Just as she was doing that a monster appeared in the doorway with a sinister smile on its face. Faster than lightning, Tori ran over to the door and slammed it in its face. She pressed her back to it, stopping the monster and others from getting into the room and doing the same to them as they did to Jensen and Jennifer.

Seeing this, Kim pushed the teacher's heavy wooden desk to the door and both girls barricaded themselves just in time as more monsters were trying to break though. This was their only chance to escape.

"On the count of three we jump out the window", Kim told Tori.

She nodded and began the count down.

"One…two…THREE!"

At the same time, both girls got up and ran to the open window, silently thanking that they were on the ground floor.

They both felt the sweet prolonged fresh air on their faces but new that they couldn't linger in the sense of freedom any longer.

"Where are we going to go?!" Tori panicked.

"To my place, its closer", Kim replied.

Both girls fled from the school and ran in a blind panic as fast as their adrenalin fueled bodies could carry them.

Kim had never been so happy to see her home, she knew the back door wouldn't be locked so her best chances of getting in her house quicker was through there. Kim swung the back gate open will all the strength in her body, almost breaking the gate and ran to the back door.

They had finally made it.

After Tori was in, Kim hastily locked the door, then turned her back and slid down it. Sitting on the kitchen floor she brought her knees up to her chest and started crying.

She heard someone walk in and was happy to see that it was Legolas.

Without realizing it, she ran over to him and hugged him as if for dear life. Not knowing why she was in this state or why she was covered in blood or why Tori was here, he gingerly put his arms around her as she started crying into his chest.

* * *

sooo there you have it. whatcha think? 


End file.
